The Mermaid's Curse
by Lovelyfairy18
Summary: Kaia is a mermaid. She's one of 7 sisters of the Sea King Mar, and hates the royal life. Melusine is a human girl, who is cursed to live as a mermaid on the 7th day of every week. She hates the sea, and fears it's waters. On top of her curse, the sea witch also took her voice, all to save her lover from death. Will she learn to love the sea? And what secrets could she be hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Hello my viewers, I'm back with a new story. This one is an Original story of mine, I know it's not fan fiction, but it is a twist on the fairytale we know and love "The little mermaid". I don't mean the disney version, but the classic tale that's known in history. All characters and plots are my creation. Nothing can be used or copied without my written permission. It can also be found on here story/11772863-the-mermaid%27s-curse (copy and paste into browser). I hope you guys enjoy! :) **

©2014 by Silvia Beatriz Flores

All characters and story plots belong to Silvia Flores.

She sat on the algae filled rock, her tail hidden under the dark waves. She could see the shore, and see him running, his usual routine around this time of day.

It fascinated her how he was able to jump and skip and do almost everything with his legs. She knew it was silly, but she had developed a crush on this handsome man. His hair was blond, but that was about all she could make out. She never got close enough to see what color his eyes were, or if he had freckles or what his voice might sound like. She watched him from a safe distance, so that he wouldn't see her.

Oh, but she wanted him to see her. Deep down she wanted him to turn in her direction and see her there, by the algae filled rock, watching him. She sighed as a huge wave crashed against her and dropped her back into the water.

"The magic of the Sea Goddess Ceto is what helped our people live in the water." said Professor Lind, as she swam around the large classroom where Kaia and her sisters sat.

Kaia felt tired, her eyes wanting to close shut. She had been up late in her new hideout, rearranging the items that she had found on the ship. It was a fairly large ship, with broken windows and rusted doors. In it, she was surprised to find some human bodies, decayed and withering away. She removed them, one by one, and dumped them far away from her ship. At first she was scared to touch the lifeless bodies, but her excitement over finding the ship ruled over her fear of the corpses.

"Can anyone tell me exactly what happened with Ceto's magic?" asked Professor Lind, her dark black braid floating behind her. She was wearing a long white silk blouse that hugged her waist, exposing the blue tail underneath. Her eyes were lined with a few lines, and her hair was beginning to grey, adding a few highlights on the side of her face. Overall she was still stunning.

Kaia's older sister, Thera, raised her hand quickly, almost knocking her books off her desk. She smiled embarrassingly, and took a second before responding.

"Well, from what I read last night, Ceto's image had been tainted by the humans, being known as a sea monster. Those who did know Ceto personally, knew this not to be true, and were mocked and bullied into the sea. Ceto saw them, and gave them a new life, to live in the water, away from the humans. Thus resulting in the mer-people." Thera said.

Kaia snapped out of her dreamy phase and looked over at Thera, surprised at what she had heard.

"So we were humans before?" she asked.

"Looks like someone did not do the reading I assigned." said Professor Lind, arms crossed. "Kaia, this is the second time this week. If you would have read the chapter, you wouldn't be asking such silly questions. And to answer it simply, yes, our ancestors were humans."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaia slumped down on her bed as she waited for her mother to come in the room. Her younger sister, Mara, named after their father, was swimming around her chambers, playing with her friend, a jellyfish.

"Mara, not now." Moaned Kaia, hiding her face into her pillow.

"You will get in trouble?" Asked the three year old, grabbing the jellyfish by it's tentacles.

Kaia looked up at her baby sister, an exact replica of herself. Mara had curly red hair that dangled in front of her deep blue eyes, always obstructing her vision. Kaia was the same way. Her curly red hair was at elbow length now, and her deep blue eyes had learned to adjust to the dark waters, a trait mer-people get as they got older.

Kaia's room was lit with tiny orbs, all floating around different parts of the room. Mara gently floated down to the floor, the jellyfish still on her lap. They had just found out that Mara was able to touch the jellyfish without being stung, something they couldn't do. Some mer-people were born with special gifts, gifts given by the goddess herself. Mara was the first in their family to own such a gift.

There was a knock at her seashell shaped door, and Kaia slumped even further into her bed.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl, and in walked her mother, a frown on her face.

"Mara, darling careful with the jellyfish, you are squeezing him too hard" her mother said.

The queen, Venus, looked like the rest of her sisters, with strong thick straw colored hair, a face full of freckles, and green eyes. Her eyes were almond shaped, lined with a bright red liner and she wore a small crown over her braided hair, which was neatly tied back with pearls. Her bra was gold, thin black straps wrapping around her neck.

Kaia tried to smile but failed. "Mom, listen-"

"Kaia, please. This is the second time Professor Lind has come to me with her concern. You are lucky I have not reported this to your father. What's going on? Why haven't you been doing your homework?" Queen Venus asked, swimming over to her bed.

"I swear- I'm going to read the book now! I want to know how we became mermaids." Kaia said sitting up on her bed.

Queen Venus looked at her, and a smile broke on her face. "You are just like me. Being Queen didn't suit me at first. I was just always so curious."

"Really?" Kaia was interested.

The Queen sighed. "Yeah. I came from a poor family, and I was your age, 22, when I first had Deana. Your father fell in love with me at first sight, and of course, I did too. But all the classes and rules was just too much."

"But you are so strict with us being good princesses." Kaia said, surprised. Mara swam up to her and sat on her lap. The jellyfish rubbed against Kaia's arm and she jumped back.

"Mara, careful!" Queen Venus exclaimed, grabbing Mara. The jellyfish swam away, out through one of the windows.

"I'm okay," Kaia said, rubbing the red mark on her arm. "Mara's lucky she doesn't have to worry about getting stung."

"I'm lucky that I don't have to worry about her so much. You know how hard it was when you girls were small? You loved to touch everything and get lost." smiled the Queen, pushing Mara's curly red hair away from her face.

"I was a trouble maker wasn't I?" Kaia stated, remembering the time she got lost in the palace garden.

The Queen nodded. "Anyway, just please do your homework from now on, I don't want to hear another complaint from Lind. If there's a third one, I will tell your father, understand?"

Kaia nodded.

"Well, get ready for dinner. Deana and Jeramy will be here soon with the twins. It's been a while since we have had them over." said the Queen, making to leave. Mara was still clinging to her arm.

When they had left, Kaia went to her dresser and examined her face. It was smooth and white, like the color of the pearls that she often wore around her dark green tail.

She grabbed her hair, and pulled it back, exposing the tattoo she had engraved behind her neck. All her sisters had it. It was the mark of the royal family. It consisted of a seashell, with a triton piercing it.

"How long will I have until I get married off like Deana did?" She pouted to herself. She took the cream blusher and patted her cheeks with it, looking flushed. "If I was a human I'd have the sun to naturally make me look sunburned."

Through the reflection in the mirror, she was able to spot the book she had to read for homework. Now she was curious. If they used to be humans, could it be reversed?

She grabbed the book and flipped its pages quickly, landing on the chapter she had to read. Her eyes widened when she saw a picture of a human on shore, legs and all. The next picture showed them transforming into the mer-people.

"Ceto gave them the gifts they had on land, which included speech, emotions and utilities." she read aloud, tracing the words with her finger. "This meant that they were able to talk underwater, shed tears, and write on seaweed paper with squid ink. The concept of gravity also matter to certain items in the sea that would aid the new mer-people in the transition from land to sea"

"Kaia! You in there?" came her sisters voice from the other end of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, what is it?!" she swam towards the door, and on the other side was the sister closest to her in age.

"We have to go to the dining hall." said Thera, her curly blond hair in a ponytail. She had her best outfit on, a blue seashell bra with black pearls. She wore her gold arm bands, which sparkled under the orbed lights.

"Okay." she said, tucking the book under her arm.

"You haven't changed!" Thera stated, pointing at Kaia's wardrobe."And why are you doing homework now? You never do it."

"Let's just go, okay?"

Thera shook her head and swam off down the corrider. Kaia looked down at the book and threw it back inside her room.

Kaia was the odd sister in the family. They rarely talked to her, and rarely asked her to join them for any activities. The only sister that did pay her attention was Mara, and she was grateful for that. Mara reminded her a lot of herself, so curious and full of life, trapped in a castle with no where to go. Kaia didn't find mermen attractive, not since she had spotted the human man on the shore a few months back. She didn't want to marry any either, just like her three older sisters had. Deana and Belle were lucky, they had fallen in love with the mermen they married, but April had married a merman that she did not love, and ran away. It had been five years since she had last seen or heard from April. Her parents never stopped searching.

Thera was next in line to get married, and she was fine with it. She was dating the prince of the next Sea over, Prince Philatrophis and she couldn't be happier. Deana lived a whole ocean away, ruling as Queen of the Kingdom of Thanes. She had recently had twins, two boys, and she was visiting to show her parents the new edition to the family.

"There she is, Kaia, you have become a woman now!" Deana said, as Kaia entered the dining hall. She swam over to her and gave her a tight hug. Kaia tried to smile, but it felt forced. Deana had rarely talked to her, except if it was to give her orders. They were nine years apart, so they never formed that sisterly bond she had with Mara.

"It's nice to see you too," Kaia said, patting Deana's back. "Where are the babies?"

"Honey, you didn't change." Queen Venus pointed out, holding one merbaby in her arms. He had curly blond hair, and was an exact replica of Deana. The only red-heads in the family were herself, Mara and their father, King Mar. Everyone else had blond hair.

"Let's get settled down to eat now that everyone is here." King Mar said, his voice booming off the walls. He was a very big merman, with curly red locks and a beard to match. His crown sat on his head, thick and covered in the mer-language. He wore a pendant around his neck, which had been in the family since the first King of their Kingdom Zoy.

Kaia swam over to her usual seat, next to Thera and her other younger sister Aidra. Aidra was only sixteen, her dark blond hair sitting ontop of her head in a neat bun. She was very poised, sitting up straight and her hands on her lap. Her white tail was decorated with pink flowers, and she had placed gems around her eyes, making her light blue eyes sparkle.

Kaia groaned. She looked like a mess.

**_And that's why I don't bother to be around_**** them,** she thought, twirling her hard to manage, red hair around her finger. She wasn't the prettiest of the sisters, but she didn't care much to looking fancy all the time. It just got in the way of her exploring.

"It's great to have the whole family here," said King Mar once everyone was seated. Kaia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. April wasn't here. The whole family wasn't here.

Kaia tuned out the noise that came from her family members. She began to think of April, and how April had shown her the way out of the kingdom. April was the only sister who understood how Kaia felt, wanting to explore more of the world and not afraid to venture out.

_"The world is a lot bigger than what we are thought to believe." April said one night, as Kaia sat on the floor of April's room. "There is the land, and there is much more to the sea than the kingdoms we live in."_

Once everyone had gone to bed, Kaia and Mara made their way to the small tower that was found at the back of the castle. The place was quiet, only the jellyfish and clown fish swimming around. As they entered the dark room, Kaia could feel her chest tighten. She missed April.

"Why we here?" asked Mara, exploring the old empty room. When April had left, their father ordered everything to be moved out. He couldn't stand walking by her room and seeing all her old things there, just like she had left them.

"Mara, this was our sister's April's room." Kaia said, picking up a smooth green rock that was laying on the floor. She wiped her hands over it, feeling the cold stone underneath her palm.

"Who that?" the little mermaid asked.

"C'mon, I want to show you something. It's our secret so don't tell anyone, okay?" Kaia said, swimming over to the darkest corner in the room. She had her satchel, and in it she carried one of her small orbs. The bright yellow light began to glow, illuminating the coral walls that made up the tower. Mara gasped in surprise.

Kaia bent over and tapped around for the loose stone in the floor. When she found it, she plucked it out, revealing a small red bag.

"This," Kaia said "Are some things from the human world. Things April collected."

Kaia opened the bag and found the bottle with strange words on it, a sharp metal object and the locket. She handed the bottle to Mara, who instantly grabbed it.

"Mara have?" her sister asked.

"No, sweetie, you can't have that. We have to leave everything here. Remember, it's our secret?" Kaia said, examining the locket. She had only opened it once, and it was when April had shown it to her, many years ago. The locket was round, with a weird symbol on it. It had a broken chain attached to it. Kaia turned the knob that was found on the side of the locket and it popped open.

"It- it can't be-" she said, dropping the locket. The picture inside was of the man she would spy on when she would go up to the surface. She was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat alone by the garden, digging holes for her pumpkin seeds. The sun was bright, making her clothes stick to her skin like glue. She wiped the drops of sweat that were beginning to form on her forehead with her sleeve, and went back to digging the small holes.

Melusine liked hard labor. It kept her sane.

She lived with her mother in a nice stone cottage, only a few miles away from the sea. Her two sisters, Olivia and Tabetha lived in the village with their husbands, all married and living happily ever after.

She was the youngest, 22 years old. She helped her mom out around the house when she could, often getting in her mothers way. Her mother resented her for what she had done.

"Melusine! Melusine!" her mother yelled from inside the house.

She got up, wiped the dirt off her apron and walked towards the house, thankful for a reason to get some shade. It was just too hot to work outside.

"The pies that Lord Bates ordered are ready." she said, pointing at the large basket sitting on the table. "Take the wagon, and he knows to pay 10 shillions, so don't worry about talking to him okay?"

Melusine nodded. She walked past her mother, who was a lot shorter than she was. She took her apron off, hung it by the chopping board and grabbed her satchel.

"Here, take this parasol, the heat is no joke. I also packed a jug of water in your bag. Say hi to your sisters for me if you happen to see them." Her mother said, handing her the blue parasol. Melusine nodded again and walked out of the kitchen.

Their horse was a black male, and he jumped as he saw Melusine approaching. She smiled, happy that he was excited to see her. She rubbed his nose and kissed it, which let the horse know that it was time to go on a ride.

She dragged the small red wagon from the barn, and attached it to the horse, who all but obeyed every movement Melusine made. Once she had everything in place, she went back to the kitchen to grab the pies. Her mom stood by the stove, chopping carrots into a pot.

Melusine hated that she had disappointed her mother so many years ago. It was foolish of her to have gone out of her way to do everything her mother had told her not to do. And now she was paying the price. She grabbed the basket and hit her hand on the table twice. Her mother turned around, her face serious.

Melusine tilted her head in confusion. Her mother sighed and put the kitchen knife in her pocket. She walked over to her and grabbed her face with her delicate old hands and smiled sadly. Melusine blinked a few times, concerned.

"I have talked to the witch of the Bog and she agreed to meet me here tonight to discuss your curse." her mother said. Melusine grabbed that basket tighter in her hands, afraid that she was going to drop it. She placed it on the floor, and using sign language she asked her mother why she had gone to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't see you like this anymore. No one is going to want to wed a mute daughter.." her mother said, tears filling her eyes. "It's hard enough that I have to see that awful prince with his new wife living comfortably while you sit here slaving away with no voice!" she yelled. She backed away and took a seat on the table.

_I don't want to see the witch, _Melusine said, her hands moving fast.

"It is not about what you want anymore, Melusine. It is my turn to try and fix this mess! There will be no more discussions. You will come home right after delivering the pies. She said she would be here half past sunset. So go, now, before anymore time is wasted. I can bear this no longer." Her mother waved her away. Melusine picked up the basket and walked out of the house.

_I really don't want to make any more deals with witches, _she thought as she rode out into the town. She held the umbrella high, switching it from hand to hand as her arms began to get tired. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had never went looking for the witch that had done the curse to her, from fear.

It had been five years since she had last heard her voice. She forgot how it had sounded. It was her voice that had grabbed his attention in the first place..

**_"Wow, is that really you singing?" he asked. Melusine turned around, embarrassed. She had thought she was alone. _**

**_"Yes," she said. She felt her face get hot. It was the prince! _**

**_"Well, don't stop singing, you have a lovely voice." he said, taking a seat on the rocky floor. She shook her head. _**

**_"I can have you arrested for singing on my property," he said, smiling. He pointed to the cliff and the ocean. "This is all mine."_**

**_"It is not. The ocean belongs to no one." she responded quickly. He laughed._**

**_"You're a smart one too! Others would have believed me." _**

**_She laughed and began to play with her long brown hair. "I'll sing if you promise me to tell me your name.."_**

**_At that, the prince stopped talking. He stood up and walked closer to her. He was at least a whole foot taller, looking down at her with his light blue eyes. She became nervous, stepping back. _**

**_"You know that I don't tell anyone my name, not until I'm king." he said, his eyes examining her face. "But for a beauty like you, if you sing for me, I'll say my name."_**

Melusine sighed. That had been so long ago, and it still hurt her to think about it. She clutched her chest, feeling the tears come.

_Eric, why did you do this to me.. _she thought, crying.


End file.
